


Resonance

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Classical Music, F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Meetings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, recital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: This is the collection of ficlets I've been posting on Twitter! I love writing my favorite XV characters in this classical music school setting! Ficlets will also be added to this, so stay tuned!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 4





	1. Following the Sound

Noctis made his way through the halls, grumbling quietly. Music echoed faintly behind him, spilling out from the practice rooms that were supposedly soundproofed. Every music student knew _that_ was a total lie.

“No practice rooms again…I _really_ needed to get some work done on that piece before my next lesson…and I had new reeds that I wanted to try, too…”

That was when he heard it. A solo flute, from a nearby classroom. The melody was soft, sweet as it descended in a familiar pattern. The same descending line sounded an octave higher. It made his heart ache without knowing why. He had to find out who was playing. Where was the music coming from? Why did it make him feel as it did?

Following his ear, he opened the door to the room. There she was, a blonde girl he had never seen before. She looked so serene, playing this simple melody with her eyes closed. The song she played pulled him in, calling him. He was so focused on this girl, on the melody, that he didn’t pay attention to the door closing behind him.

Luna opened her eyes at the sound of the door closing. The boy standing before her nearly dropped his case in surprise when her eyes met his.

“I, um, heard music and I just wanted to know who was playing it.” He stumbled over the words, glancing around the room. “But I can see you’re busy, so, umm, I’ll just…get going…” The boy tried to hurry out of the room, running right into the door.

“Are you alright?” She set the flute on its stand and hurried over to offer him a helping hand. He was funny, this boy who stumbled into her classroom. Usually no one came in here during this time of the day. The boy turned red and looked away as soon as their eyes met again.

“…will you play it again?” He finally asked in a small voice. Luna tilted her head in confusion. “That song. Will you…play it again?”

Luna smiled and went to pick up the flute once more.


	2. Ignis's Recital

Gladio had never been to a music recital before. Since Ignis had been the one to invite him, there was no way he would skip it. He knew Ignis was a pianist but had never gotten to hear him play. All he knew was Ignis was adorable when he talked about music. His green eyes would light up when he spoke about the pieces he was working on. Gladio didn’t understand a word of it but he loved it just the same.

“You’ll want to be there at seven. The performance will start shortly after. And Gladio? Thank you for agreeing to come.” Ignis smiled. He knew Gladio didn’t really understand music, but he had still showed interest in Ignis’s upcoming recital. It made Ignis so happy that Gladio was supportive of his musical ideas.

The night had finally arrived. Ignis looked even more stunning than Gladio had expected as he sat at the piano bench to play. Wait, was he playing _all_ of his music from memory? How did he find the time to memorize that? The music was amazing, though not what Gladio would normally choose to listen to.

Finally, the piece that Ignis wanted to play most for Gladio was next. One of Debussy’s piano works, _La Fille aux Cheveux de Lin_ , which translated to _Girl with the Flaxen Hair_. It was a beautiful piece and one he had spent months trying to perfect. From the first time he heard it, the piece always made him think of Gladio. It had this quality that he couldn’t describe. It was just the piece for the two of them, he supposed.

As he played, Ignis couldn’t help thinking only of Gladio.

_Can you hear me? Are you watching? What I want most, more than anything in the world…is your eyes on me and me alone. I love you. Can you hear it? I can do anything if you’re here with me._

The song was magic to Gladio. It felt like Ignis was trying to tell him something. Ignis’s music made him feel so warm inside. He couldn’t look at anything but Iggy making that beautiful music and feeling like it was just for him, not for some public performance.

_I wanna hear you play forever, Iggy. Just like this. Play for me again, play for me every day._


	3. Happy birthday Ignis!

“Why did you want me to come here?” Ignis looked at the empty recital hall with surprise.

The piano sat in the center of the stage, though no one had reserved the hall. The lid was open. It was as though the instrument was just asking to be played.

“Because,” Gladio said, taking a seat at the piano, “I wanted to play something for you this time.”

A carefully rehearsed, slightly clumsy rendition of “Happy Birthday” filled the room.

“Happy birthday, Iggy. Spend it with me next year too, yeah?” Gladio had a shy smile on his face when he looked at Ignis, hoping that his gift had been appreciated.

Ignis joined Gladio on the piano bench, leaning against his boyfriend.

“Of course I will, love. And the year after, and after that…” He closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the company of his favorite person and his favorite instrument.

Gladio hummed softly, a warm, rich tone that Ignis hadn’t noticed before. He pulled away and Gladio turned to look at him, slight hurt in his amber eyes.

“What?”

“Gladio…will you sing for me? I have an idea. And I’ll need the full range of the piano, please.” Ignis’s eyes were shining with excitement. What was he thinking?

“Okay…” Gladio stook and turned back to look at Ignis again. “Anything you want me to sing? I’m not, uh, very good at it or anything.”

Ignis put his hands over the keys. “Anything at all. Just sing for me, and I’ll show you something you’ve never experienced before.”

So Gladio began to sing, a slow melody with no specific direction in mind. Behind him, Ignis began to play, improvising an accompanying melody that fit with his song perfectly. When he finally stopped singing, he turned back to look at Ignis one more time.

“Iggy…that was amazing…” He was nearly at a loss for words. What had just happened? How did Ignis know exactly what to play when Gladio didn’t know what he was singing until he was in the middle of it?

Ignis was practically glowing when he smiled at Gladio. “Thank you for the best birthday gift you could have given me, Gladio. It meant more than you could possibly imagine.” As a show of thanks, Ignis played the Debussy from his recital, praying that Gladio would be able to hear how grateful he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoy these little fics as much as I've enjoyed writing them! If you want to find me other places online, you can find me [here!](https://twitter.com/Senpai_Why)


End file.
